


Written in the Stars

by Historywriter2007



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Magic, Panem AU, Witch!Katniss, everlark smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historywriter2007/pseuds/Historywriter2007
Summary: When Peeta meets a mystery woman he falls in love, but when he learns her name it's not possible. There are no Everdeen's left in 12. The Everdeen’s and Hawthorne’s were all hung as witches after the dark days war. So who was she and what did she want?





	Written in the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Another one I found which was originally posted to Everlark Birthday Gifts. I don't remember the prompt or who it was for, but it has smut!

 

Peeta first saw her at Greasy Sae’s counter in the Hob and she took his breath away. She appeared to be his age, with long black hair and grey eyes that proved she was right where she belonged, those were trademarks of the residents of the Seam. He, on the other hand, stuck out like a sore thumb with his blond wavy hair and blue eyes. It wasn’t customary for merchant’s to go to the underground market, in fact it was forbidden for merchants and those from the seam to interact. Peeta was there because it was the only place the Mellark boys could get the white liquor their mother required. 

“I think she has your order ready.” Peeta came out of his stupor to exchange his money for the bottles he needed and smiled at the woman who spoke to him. She smiled back and added, “you know it’s not polite to stare Peeta Mellark.” 

Peeta’s jaw dropped, he didn’t realize he was staring, “I’m sorry, do know you?”

“No, but I know everything about you,” she smirked.

For once Peeta was speechless, he knew he was well known at the Merchant High School, but doubted many at the Seam High School had heard of him. Finally, he found the words, “Well I don’t know anything about you, don’t you think that’s a little unfair?” 

She smiled at him and he felt like time stopped. “Then you should learn more about me. You get one question today.” 

“Okay, what’s your name?"

She got up from the counter, “It’s Katniss Everdeen.” With that she sauntered away from the still stunned Peeta.    
  


Peeta looked for Katniss everytime he was at the Hob, he even offered to go more often hoping to see her again. Finally a few weeks later he got the nerve to ask Sae about her and she gave him a suggestion of where to find her. Fifteen minutes later he was heading to the meadow. He’d never been there, it was too close to the fence separating the town from the woods. Most of the time the electric fence was off, but he never wanted to try his luck venturing that close. Stories from the woods included leftover mutts from the dark days war and some believed a few witches escaped the town before the rest were executed. He always hated that part of history class, they claimed the war was brought on by the witches. The Capital told the districts they would get more if they brought these supposed witches to justice. Little did they know the Capital was only creating a scapegoat while the striped all the freedoms from the district.  residents.

There she was, in the meadow facing the fence, Peeta walked towards her but her voice stopped him. “It’s nice to see you again Peeta Mellark.” 

“How did you know it was me?” He asked while sitting near her in the tall grass. 

“Your walk is loud and your gait is uneven, must be from the injury you got wrestling your brother.” 

Peeta should be freaked out by the random things she knew, but he wasn’t. Instead he was more intrigued. “I still don’t think it’s fair you know all this about me, but I only know your name.” 

She smiled at him, “Then you need to meet me out here more often so you can learn more.” 

He nodded and smiled back, she had no idea the effect she had on him.    
  


They met in the meadow every week and every week he learned more about her. She shared stories about her family and he told her some things she didn’t know about him. Bit by bit he fell head over heels in love with Katniss, but he knew deep down it was not a real possibility. 

Peeta wanted more from their visits, he finally got the nerve to ask her about her home. “I want to meet your family. I think it’s time.” 

Katniss seemed surprised, “Why, are we dating?” 

“I would like to be if that’s okay with you.” 

"That would be nice, but you’ve never even kissed me,” she teased. 

Peeta moved closer, cupping her face in his hands, “That can be remedied.” He closed the short gap he felt a jolt before kissing her softly on the lips. Her hands wound around his neck and pulled him closer as the kiss deepened. He felt like he had lava flowing through his body, but he would gladly burn to keep kissing her. 

She pushed him back on the grass and climbed on his lap, he’d been to the slag heap a few times, but this was different. The felt around on top of their clothing, but it was clear they both wanted more. When they finally pulled apart Peeta felt like he was flying high, that was until he got home. 

That night his mother told him it was time for him to quit messing around and marry Madge. He was furious that his mother had arranged a marriage, especially one that would move him into the mayor’s house and gain more power for her. 

He was pounding dough when his brother Rye came in, “If you hit it any harder it’s going to be unusable.” 

Peeta looked down and stopped, “I’m sorry, I just can’t believe her.” 

Rye looked at him, “What you have a better idea of who to marry? I haven’t seen you with a girl in a year.” 

While it was true his brother hadn’t seen him with a girl, he’d been meeting with Katniss for the past year, she was the only one he wanted to be with, “I’ve been seeing someone, I just had to keep it a secret.” 

“Who? Is she from the Seam? Where does she live? ” He questioned. 

“I think so, I’ve never asked her where she lived but she has Seam features.” 

“Who is the mystery woman?” Rye teased.

Peeta sucked in a breath, “Katniss Everdeen.” 

Rye shot him a confused look, “That’s not possible. There are no Everdeen's left in 12.” 

“What in the hell are you talking about Rye? I’ve seen her at least once a week for the past year.” Peeta shot back. 

“Dude, you really didn’t pay attention in your history classes. The Everdeen’s and Hawthorne’s were all hung as witches after the dark days war, they were the witches of district 12.” 

Peeta was dumbfounded if she was definitely real. She had to be real. 

That night Katniss showed up in his dream. She was in their meadow wearing a light orange dress with her long hair flowing in the wind. She told him to come to her, that they could be together. He woke up and looked at the clock in his room, it was just past midnight. Something made him get out of bed and get dressed, even though he was sure it was just a dream he wanted to see if she was really there waiting for him. As he climbed through the window he looked back into his room, a bit of nostalgia hit him and somewhere within he knew he wouldn’t be back.  

She stood right where he saw her in his dream, but she was dressed in her regular attire of a leather jacket, pants, and boots. He stood right next to her and looked into the woods. 

“My mother wants me to marry someone else.” Peeta blurted out. 

“And what do you want?” Katniss asked as she turned to face him, her grey eyes boring into him as if she was searching for the answer. 

He took a deep breath, it was now or never. “I love you, Katniss. I want to marry you.” 

Her answer was in a kiss, one that was filled with passion and promise. When they finally broke apart she asked him the most important question he would ever be asked. “I want to marry you too and I want you to come with me, to my home, but if you do you will never be able to return to the district that is the price you will pay to be with me.” 

Peeta wanted to leave with her, but the conversation with his brother still rang in his ears.  He needed to know. “You said you are an Everdeen, but they were all killed as witches after the war. How is that possible? 

Katniss sighed, “I’m an Everdeen, not all of them were killed, a few fled to the woods and met with others like them. Your mother is also a witch but she has dark magic and you have it as well. You are the only one born with it, that’s why she is so cruel to you.”

“Why don’t I feel like I have magic?” Peeta inquired. 

“She forced you to hold it back, all the times she beat you were because you were showing skills she wanted to keep hidden. You have dark magic, but you are one of the few that is able to use it for good. I know it’s a lot to take in but we were destined to meet, it was written in the stars and together we would be the spark that will free Panem.  Are you ready to take your place with me?” 

Katniss moved toward a spot in the fence where they could crawl under, she held out her hand waiting for him to make up his mind. He took one last look at 12 before grabbing her hand and letting her lead him to his future.

Three months after his arrival Peeta stood before the full coven in black pants and a crisp white shirt, today was the day he was to marry Katniss. According to the legend they needed to connect their powers. Peeta quickly learned all he needed to about his own magic, especially since Katniss was his teacher. When she appeared at the end of the aisle, she once again took his breath away. She was in the orange sundress he saw in his dream. When she got to the altar it hit him that she may not be doing this because she wanted to, but because it was what she was supposed to do. 

“Katniss, if you don’t want this we don’t have to do it. We can find another way.” He whispered to her. 

She took his hands and squeezed them, “I want to marry you, I fell in love with you. I think this would have happened anyway.” 

After the ceremony and short reception, they were shown to their new home. Katniss immediately pulled him to the bedroom, then pushed him to the bed. He pulled her with him forcing her to land on top of him. A few movements were all it took for Peeta to harden under her, he’d dreamt of doing this since the day in the meadow. His hands skimmed up her legs gathering her dress along the way. She sat up so he could pull it over her head, he quickly unbuttoned his shirt while she removed her bra. Peeta showered her newly exposed skin with kisses, stopping to give her breast the attention they deserved. 

She rolled off and helped Peeta remove the rest of his clothes, before removing her own underwear. “It’s time for us to fully become one.” 

Peeta stopped for a moment to take in the sight of his beautiful wife, he settled between her legs once more asking if this was really what she wanted. She pulled him in for a deep kiss before responding, “I want you, I need you.” That was all he needed to hear before he slowly pushed into her. He’d never gone this far before, and he knew Katniss was the same. He wanted to make her feel good but knew it would be painful at first so he tried to be as gentle as possible. He tried to go slow but as he felt himself getting close he had to speed up. His hand slid between them and circled her bundle of nerves eliciting moans of pleasure from her that nearly took him to the edge, he continued his movements as she writhed beneath him until she saw stars and he followed. 

As they laid together Peeta ran his hands through her hair. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was and his life had changed since he met Katniss. He wanted to relish the peace of this moment, knowing things were going to be different now that they were going to change the world, together. 

  
  



End file.
